Into Another World
by strawberrisandcream
Summary: Hermione finds out that her parents had been keeping a large secret from her for her entire life, now that she has found out she will never be quite the same. Will the new discoveries lead to any new relationships? Isn't Compatible with HBP,A Dramoine fic
1. A Talk and a Letter

A/N Im back and writing agian, I hope you all like the story! Please Review!

Disclaimer: None of the lovely Characters are mine :'(

Hermione Granger sat in her room contemplating her life so far. She had done great things in the wizarding world and had gained a lot of fame from them and she was only going into her 7th year at Hogwarts. All of it had mostly arisen from being one of Harry Potter's best friends. Harry, Ron, and her exploited were constantly seen in articles in the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler. She thought back to all the nasty rumors Rita Seeker had published about her in her 4th Year.

Hermione had been so sure about everything and felt like she knew what she had to do and how to do it, it was all planned, but now she was confused about her life, her parents had just called her downstairs earlier in the morning saying they needed to tell her something important…

_-- Flashback --_

"_Hermione honey, I'm really sorry, but we haven't been totally honest to you." Said Jane Granger, while nervously brushing her hair out of her face. Hermione had always been jealous of her moms beautiful straight auburn hair. It was so much nicer then her own mousy brown frizzy mass of curls. _

"_What do you mean mom?" _

"_Well, when your father and I decided to have children we tried for months and months with no success…"_

"_Ew Mom, if this is another Sex talk, spare me! I've read the books I know what's involved and how to practice safe sex!"_

_Her mom laughed, but it seemed strained, "No no, its not another sex talk… well anyways, after months of no success we visited the doctor and he said I wasn't able to have children."_

"_But… that doesn't make any sense! Was he wrong?" Hermione was getting nervous herself now, **what was this about?** She thought to herself._

"_No honey he wasn't wrong, and after getting over all of our anger your father and I decided to look into other options…"_

"_Honey, Your almost 18 now, and we've decided that its time for you to know the truth," It was her Dad speaking for the first time since she came down, he was continues for her mom who had broken out into sobs, "Honey you were adopted…"_

"_WHAT!!!" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, at some point in the confusion she had stood up, and began to pace around the room._

"_Hermione were so sorry for not telling you sooner, your father wanted to, but I just wasn't ready, I needed you to love me awhile longer. You're a strong young women now and we couldn't keep it from you any longer." Her Mom looked up to her crying. _

"_I don't want to say, this is a lot for me to digest." Hermione was thinking like crazy, it made sense, she had never really looked like her parents, and they didn't have a whole lot in common, even aside from her life in the wizarding world…_

" _I know honey, But there is one more thing." Her Mom picked up an overstuffed envelope from the coffee table and handed it to her…._

_-- End of Flashback --_

Hermione was now flopped on her bed reviewing her life to date and trying to figure out how this changed things. She hadn't yet had the courage to open the envelope; her parents had said it was left with her at the adoption agency.

She lifted the envelope up to examine it closer. It had begun to yellow with age and the seal had begun to peel up at the back. To Our Daughter was scrawled in loopy script with Violet ink… _Violet ink_, she thought, _that's peculiar…_she only knew wizards that used coloured ink for important letters and documents.

_I'm just going to do it!_ She thought, turning the letter over in her hands, she never thought it would be so hard just to open a letter. Finally she gathered all her tell-tale Gryffindor courage and opened it.

She pulled out the letter and carefully began to read it.

_Dear Our Daughter, _

_If you are reading this it means your adoptive parent have decided to tell you the truth about your heritage. We are so sorry that we had to abandon you as a baby, but you have to understand that we had no choice; it was a very difficult and dangerous time for our people. _

_We are sure you have found out that you are not like regular people, but you are infact a witch. We've known since you were first born that you would be incredibly powerful, it practically radiated off you. It was for that reason we decided to hide you amongst muggles. You are in fact descended from a long line of very prestigious purebloods. **He who must not be named** had been pressuring many of the pureblood families to join his ranks. Frightening them with threats against their families, he did the same to us. We are sorry to say that we were forced to go along with it, but remember, we do not like the situation and if there had been some other way we would have done it. We are not evil!_

_When we saw your power we knew we had to hide you, or the dark lord would take you away form us anyways and raise you to be on his right hand and his successor. We refused to let that happen, we would not allow you to become evil like him. _

_So we decided to put a glamour charm on you that will wear off on your 18th, hopefully by then you will have good values instilled in you and you won't want to turn to the dark side. When that happens we will start looking for you, we know you will have gotten into one of the magical schools. Also, the name we gave you is Morgan Sophia, we have asked that your adoptive parents keep that name for you, if they didn't we understand if you don't want to change to it. There is one last thing we need to tell you, you are a twin. You have a brother that was born one and a half minutes before you. _

_We hope you understand our reasoning behind giving you up, and hope that you will not hold any ill feelings against us, although we will understand if you do. Just remember that we love you and will never forget you!_

_Love until we are reunited, _

_Sophia and Alexander…._

Hermione dropped the letter when she read the last name…it was unbelievable…


	2. The Hogwarts Express

A/N I'm submitting this before anyone has the chance to review, but I hope you all enjoy it! Remember, the characters arn't mine, so sad :'(

_How could this have happened? How is this true!_ Hermione thought as she paced around her room in frustration. She had just finished reading the letter from her biological parents. She was a pureblood! Year of torture from that blasted Malfoy over her blood and none of it was even true!

_Just wait until he hears about this!_ However, her excitement about throwing her newfound pureblood status was short lived. And she went back to pacing her room angrily…

Then she noticed the envelope still sitting on her bed, she hadn't noticed earlier, but there was something still left inside. She walked over and emptied the contents into the palm of her hand. She looked down at the large silver locket she was holding, it was engraved with the initials…

M.S.Z.

Standing for….

Morgan Sophia Zabini

* * *

September 2nd, Boarding the Hogwarts Express

Hermione strode through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. It was the first day back to school, she was incredibly nervous to face her friends. She had been almost completely ignoring their letters except for a few short replies so they didn't think Death Eaters had taken her.

The war with Voldemort was over, Her, Harry and Ron, had ended up facing him at the end of their 6th year. Ron had been knocked out quite quickly, but her and Harry had lasted to the end with her getting in some pretty good shots until Harry Finished him. However, some of the more devout followers had yet to have been caught. _Maybe I did so well because of this special power the Zabinis had been talking about. _

Hermione still wouldn't admit that she had any real ties to the family. Although, ignoring the fact had made her in a continuous bad mood and made her only want to be by herself. She got onto the train and went straight to the prefects and heads compartment, hoping to avoid her friends altogether, knowing they would just get a compartment for themselves.

When she arrived at the compartment she saw that she wasn't the first one there, Draco Malfoy was sitting in the corner looking out the window. She looked at him in disgust remembering he at made Head Boy this year, just like she had made Head Girl. It looked like he was in deep thought about a purple witches hat a women was wearing in the general direction he was looking. He didn't notice her come in and sit down, which suited her just fine. Hermione took out her new Charms textbook and settled in for a long ride.

* * *

Draco had arrived to the train early. He had to get out of the house; his mother has been driving him nuts. He loved his mother he really did, and he really felt bad for her. Lately she had taken to wandering the house muttering. Over the last year she had been increasingly loosing her mind. Draco suspected it was from his father taking out his anger on her after bad meetings with the Dark Lord. Thank God he had been defeated and his father killed.

Draco would never surcome to the dark side of magic. It's not like he would be running to become Potty and Weasels new best friend now that the war was over, but he definitely didn't agree with his father's views on the world. His mother had taught him about muggles and had shown him since a very young age that everyone was equal. He had however, kept up a façade of likeness to his father, not just to save himself punishment but also his mother. She was one of the only people that really mattered to him. Her and his best mate Blaise Zabini. They both shared the same views and Blaise was intelligent enough to hold a real conversation, unlike many of the other slytherins in his age group: Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson. They all drove him mad.

He was staring into space when thinking about all of this when _she_ walked in. Granger. She was another person who drove him up the wall. He watched her reflection in the window as she walked in the compartment. She had quickly glanced over at him and scrunched up her nose in disgust, before turning her attention to the 7th level Charms textbook.

Draco noticed that she looked a little distracted and upset. He also wondered why she was here and not having a nice little Golden Trio Reunion. They were now; after all, the most celebrated people in the magical world. He wasn't in the mood to fight with her so he pretended she never had walked in in the first place.

Soon the train had begun to move, and they sat there in silence until the door slid open and Blaise walked in.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book as the one person she least wanted to see walked in. Blaise Zabini. Deciding she would rather keep her secret to herself than let her twin brother in on it. She tried her best to ignore him.

"Hey Mate," Blaise said to Draco as he walked in. He went over and sat next to him not even noticing the presence of Hermione, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Pansy found me and I had to endure 20 minutes of her going on about the latest trends as seen in Witch Weekly. Draco laughed and Hermione tried her best to stifle one of her own.

Upon hearing her laugh Blaise turned around and saw her for the first time. Their eyes met and she suddenly felt whole, as if being close to Blaise brought a missing piece of herself to her. It looked like he may have shared the same feeling, but shook it off. Of course he doesn't know who I am, or that they were actually twins. Hermione began to wonder is her biological parents had even told him about her existence yet…

She was fingering the locket in her pocket, when as if on cue, Blaise started talking to Malfoy.

* * *

"Draco, my parents told me this is the year, my sister will be revealed on our 18th birthday when her glamour charm wears off," He was speaking under his breath, hoping Hermione was to into her book to pay attention to his conversation. He could have waited to tell Draco, but he was too excited to keep it in any longer.

"That's great mate! I'll help you look for her, I know how you've felt like a piece of you is missing, it is supposedly a very common feeling when separated from a twin." Draco replied mirroring Blaise sound level and excited tone.

"Thanks, hopefully she goes to Hogwarts and not one of the other schools. Who do you think it could be if she does go here."? He questioned Draco.

"Well it doesn't really matter as long as it's not Pansy, and she'll probably be a Slytherin." He replied, "Considering all your ancestors have been except for the one loose cannon that ended up in Gryffindor!" They both laughed and agreed. Until they heard a heavy thump of a book closing, they had forgot Granger was even in the compartment.

She quickly got up and left the compartment, she had had enough of _that_ conversation.


	3. Starting School

Hermione walked through the train looking for the compartment that no doubt held her friends, giggling and laughing with each other. She found them doing just that at the very end of the train. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sitting together laughing at Ron who it seemed had snorted out some pumpkin juice onto the other wall.

Suddenly Hermione didn't understand why she had avoided them all summer. If anyone would support her it would be these three.

"Hey Guys," she said as she took a seat next to Ron, careful to avoid the pumpkin juice spatter.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "Where have you been, we were just about to send out a search party."

"Yeah, we missed you this year at the Burrow," Said Ginny, smiling brightly at her, "How was your summer?" Ginny had always been her best girl friend; they would confide everything they couldn't tell the boys in each other.

"Well it was interesting, to say the least." Hermione replied with a small sad smile, "My parents decided it was time that I found out I was adopted."

The other three sat there for a couple of moments with their mouths hanging open. "Blimey, Hermione." Ron said, "That must have been a huge shock." He put his arm around her comfortingly.

"It was, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, I think I just needed to deal with the news myself first." She looked at them hoping for forgiveness.

"No no don't even worry about it, we totally understand." Harry reassured her.

Hermione sat there so happy and proud of her best friends. They really did know how to make her feel better. Although, at the same time she wasn't ready to tell them about the other half of the news. Still holding on to the locket inside her pocket, she decided it would be best to keep it to herself. She at least had until her birthday to tell them the truth.

For the rest of the trip her three friends filled her in on their summers. Harry had spent most of his vacation this year at the Burrow, practicing Quidditch. He and Ron were determined to win the cup because it was their last year to play. "Now that Voldemort is gone, I think I might try and pursue a career in Quidditch," Harry was telling them, "It'll be nice to do something I really enjoy!"

"You would be great at it Harry!" replied Ginny, grinning.

"I think we should change into our robes guys, the train will be arriving shortly."

* * *

Hermione exited the train before many of the other students to help Hagrid gather the first years. She saw Malfoy beckon her over to him. "I'll do this end and you do that end," he said simply. Hermione merely nodded in return and they separated. At least he was being civil to her; she had been worried about having to work closely with the Slytherin all year. After helping a young boy who had lost his rat, which reminded her of year own first year at Hogwarts, she caught up with her friends who had saved her a seat in one of the carriages.

* * *

The feast went by quickly as usual; everyone spent the time catching up with old friends and housemates. After the feast Professor McGonagall gently tapped her on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow her. "Congratulations on being head girl, Miss Granger, along with the responsibility you get the privilege of a private set of rooms you will share with the head boy. Hopefully you two will be able to put your differences aside, I know in the past you have not been the best of friends." Hermione snorted at that comment, but did her best to hide it when McGonagall turned around and looked at her.

They had stopped in front of a statue of a young witch with long black hair. "This is the entrance to the rooms. The password will be _Waddiwasi _and Professor Snape should be along any moment with Mr. Malfoy. Get plenty of rest, the seventh year course work is not easy and I daresay even you will be challenged with some of the more intricate spell work. Goodnight Miss Granger." McGonagall smiled and turned to walk back down the corridor.

Hermione entered the suite to see a living room and small kitchen as well as two doors, each with an engraved plaque saying Hermione Granger: Head Girl and Draco Malfoy: Head Boy. She walked into her room and saw that it was a fair size with a nice sized four-poster bed. She quickly changed into her pajamas and went through another door she saw that led to a bathroom. _At least I don't have to share a bathroom with Malfoy_ she thought _that could lead to some awkward moments._

She then took her professors advice and went to bed.

* * *

The next week flew by and before Hermione knew it, it was the eve of her birthday. That night she invited everyone over to the Heads suite so she could tell them about the rest of the letter she had received from her true parents.

Hermione waited nervously on the couch for her friends to arrive, clutching the letter in her hand. Repeating its words over and over in her head, she had read it so many times that she had long memorized what it said….

_We decided to hide you amongst muggles…_

_Descended from a long line of very prestigious purebloods…_

_Pressuring many of the pureblood families to join his ranks. Frightening them with threats against their families, he did the same to us…_

…_Zabini…_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock and quickly went to answer the door. However, instead of finding her friends at the door she saw Blaise Zabini.

He looked up to see her, "Oh sorry, Is Draco around…" He had stopped talking and was staring at her; she looked down to see her locket in plain view. She had put it on earlier to show her friends when she told them. "How did you get that…"? Blaise said confused and then replaced with a look of instant understanding. He didn't say anything else, just pulled out his own necklace in the same style with his own initials on it. Both pendants started admitting a soft golden light.

"You're my sister." He said simply and hugged her. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to find you and all this time you were right here."

Hermione stood rigid, not knowing what to do. Blaise must have felt how tense she was and pulled back, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm just a little overwhelmed by finding you. This is definitely the bet present I could have received for my birthday…I mean our birthday."

"It's ok, I'm still shaken up by the news. I just found our a couple of weeks ago that I was even adopted and there's also the fact a Slytherin just hugged me." Hermione gave a small laugh, "I need to sit down."

She walked over the couch and Blaise followed and sat on the chair opposite to her. "You go the letter then?" Hermione just nodded at his question. "Then how come you never told me, I was even talking about you on the train." Blaise said remembering back to the first day.

"I was overwhelmed! I haven't even told my friends yet." And if as on cue there was a knock on the door. "That's probably them, do you mind if we talk some more another time, I need to think."

Blaise looked clearly disappointed at the reunion he had been waited for, but he also understood that she must be under a lot of stress. He couldn't even imagine growing up with his parents only to find out that they weren't actually his parents and he was a twin. He slowly got up and headed for the door, "Well I'll be waiting for whenever you're ready to talk, I guess I'll go look for Draco in the Slytherin common room." He gave her a small smile and opened the door, but before he left he turned around, "Happy Early Birthday!"

Hermione watched him leave before saying, "You Too," Under her breath and greeting her friends.

A/N Please Reveiw!!!


End file.
